


blue the color of our planet from far far away

by MysticalLioness



Series: Voltron Birthday Fics and OneShots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith doesnt tell anyone its his bday, M/M, No Celebrations, No Presents, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Sad Birthday, Secret Birthday, and Shiro is rlly busy so he forgets, idk what else to add, tags are short today yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: keiths birthday was todaybut he never celebratedand so he didnt tell anyone





	blue the color of our planet from far far away

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short, im busy with another fanfiction right now  
> anyways, happy birthday Keithy boy!!

Keith never celebrated his birthday. It wasn't because he was busy in his little shack, trying to figure out where Shiro was. It was just because he never particularly cared about his birthday. 

It didn't come as a shock to him when there wasn't any "Happy Birthday!" banners or cake or some kind of present from the other paladins, or even Shiro. And although it did pain Keith a bit, and a small part of him wanted to tell them, he sucked it up and marched right through the day. He didn't run into his room and curl up on his bed just to let the tears fall, instead he slipped away to the training room and fought.

He chortled bitterly, eyes glassy and sweat beginning to run down his forehead and drip onto the floor. His muscles cried out in pain, lungs screaming and begging for a break. His tongue felt like sandpaper, and he was quite aware of the purple splotches (that were _not_ bruises, mind you) beginning to cover his skin rapidly. Purple and fluffy ears, similar to a cats sprouted out of his head, pinning to the back of it.

He hissed out in pain as the  ~~damned~~ robot swung its sword at him, successfully cutting his arm. Blood poured out, slowly and carefully trickling down his purple arms, that were also a bit fuzzy with fur. Keith stumbled back, dizzy with pain clouding his head. 

"Training Sequence End!"

He yelped, voice cracking slightly and tears beginning to well up. The robot let out a soft hum, before powering down and Keith jolted in fear when he saw its head twitch slightly. He picked his bayard up, breathing in shakily through his nose and pressing his other hand to the still bleeding cut. The purple that tainted his skin slowly went away, changing back to his very normal skin color. The ears stayed out, and Keith knew trouble would come if the other paladins figured out that he could actually, quite literally, turn into his galra form. Not that it was a bad thing of course, but that didn't matter as right now he was in pain and he was tired and sad and angry and feeling _very very_ gross and sweaty.

He also kinda wanted a hug.

But that still didn't matter because in the exact moment that Keith was in the training room internally crying and screaming, fucking Lance Mcclain decided to waltz in to originally make fun of and tease Keith but now that he saw that he was fucking bLEeding he decided to back the fuck up and help his good old buddy chum pal breadslice homeslice Keith, out.

"Oh my god- Keith are you okay bud?"

Keith hissed, glaring lightly at Lance. He put more pressure on his arm, snuffling a bit. Lance frowned, opening his mouth to say something, only for nothing to come out. His eyes trailed up to Keith's ears, eyes widening and full of surprise. Keith raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and ignoring the ears that followed along, drooping lazily.

"Holy shit man- Oh-  _Holy crap-_ you're like a big space kitten-"

Lance cooed, before shaking the thoughts away of, " _Hey, can Keith purr? Will he let me pet him? Is he a bottom in-_ ". Lance nodded his head towards the door.

"Come on, lets go to Coran."

Keith grumbled something under his breath, ears looking slightly ruffled. The duo walked to around, searching for Coran and eventually finding him in the control center.

"Oh! Keith, Lance. What are you two doing here? Need good ol' Coran too help you out with something?"

He stroked his mustache, slowly glancing at Keith's arm and then at his ears.

"Holy Alfor! Why didn't you tell me you're bleeding faster than a group of bumble berries?!"

Coran grabbed a hold of Keith's shoulder, leading him to the the room where the healing pods were at.

* * *

Keith ran away shortly after Coran let him go. He sped into his room, showering and throwing himself onto his bed. Keith ran a hand through his hair, flinching a bit when it touched his fluffy purple ears that just  _wouldn't go away_. 

He growled, and it resonated around the room, surprising him and shaking him to the core. His hands flew up to his throat, eyes widening. He curled into himself, huffing and snuffling a bit. He bit his lip, tears welling again, Keith jolted a bit when he heard knocking on his door. He sniffled, hands flying to his eyes and desperately wiping away tears that almost fell. He took in a shaky breath, sitting up and shaking his head. He stood up, rubbing his arm and wincing when he realized that his arm was still injured. 

"Um, come in..?"

The door opened, and Lance peeked his head in. He was smiling, showing off pearly whites and twinkling blue eyes that reminded Keith so much of earth it actually hurt. Lance stepped in hesitantly, and Keith felt like yelling at him to get out,  _get out, **get out**_ **.** Keith bit the inside of his cheek.

"What do you want?"

He spoke, bitter and harsh and-

and hurtful. Lance swallowed, feeling as if Keith had just stabbed him in the chest with that damned knife of his.

"Nothing- I don't- I don't want anything, just wanna talk about.. um, your ears..?"

Lance hesitated, he wanted to leave. He was uncomfortable and actually kind of scared, and he didn't know if he really wanted to talk to Keith about his.. ears. Galra ears. His fluffy, purple, kitten like ears that twitched and swerved when there was some kind of sound, or how he scrunched up his nose and his ears flattened down on his head, or when they perked up or just when- When they kind of drooped because.. because he was sad, and his face was hiding that but his body language wasn't. His eyes weren't, and the way he spoke. It meant so much more than just " _What the fuck are you doing in my room, get out, I don't want to see you or anybody._ "

"What about my ears? If you wanna ask about how I got them, well, I learned I was half Galra half human, end of story. The purple splotches I get are random and the ears- this is the first time they've come out.."

Keith glanced away, there was something he was hiding and he was aching to get it out.

"That's all, please leave me alone now."

Lance was taken aback, but he nodded and turned to leave. He hesitantly glanced behind his shoulder to look at Keith and slowly, so very slowly, left the room. Keith sighed, he laid down on the bed again, throwing his arm over his eyes he kept quiet for a bit. He decided to get up, to get up and to turn the lights off, to turn the lights off and to lay back down, to lay back down and curl up into a ball, to curl into a ball and to cry and cry and cry and scream and be thankful that these rooms were sound proof. He screamed and wailed and wept until his head ached and his throat was sore and his stomach ached. He cried and sobbed until tears couldn't run down his face anymore and wet his pillow and bed and blankets. Until his eyes were red and puffy and his face was splotchy and his heart still ached.

Until he fell asleep, wishing to never wake up again and to be back down on earth with Shiro by his side. Happy, and not so lonely, and just relaxed.

Wishing he was back on earth, with maybe-

Just maybe beside Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> in the beginning i was kind of loopy bc its 8;27 in the morn and im at schooling and im supposed to be doin and essay ffs
> 
> edit ; 11/4/17  
> ive been so busy omfg and i havent got this done so..
> 
> happy late bday keith!!  
> school has been a bitch and in the end i got too depressed and lazy to finish my essay ;-;


End file.
